No more
by fiddler jones
Summary: Raven gets some flowers from a misterius admirer... who is he? [rated PG for suicide]
1. Flowers for

New Story! Wow!  
  
The front door bell echoed in the rooms of the T-Tower. Starfire said she was going to get it and flew to the entrance. She put up her best smile and opened the door: all she saw was an enormous bunch of flowers, with two tiny legs under it.  
  
"Oh, what's this? A walking vegetable? This planet is always full of surprise! Please, enter, mysterious creature!"  
  
"Thanks, this is really heavy..."  
  
"You talk too? Friends! Come here and look who had rang!"  
  
The titans reached slowly their friend, and looked curiously at the flowers Starfire was staring at. They looked each others in the eyes and then began to laugh. Robin, between the laughs tried to explain the mystery to Starfire:  
  
"Star, it's simply the delivery-man! It's not a walking vegetable!"  
  
In that moment the man emerged between the flowers to confirm what Robin was saying. He looked the Titans and said:  
  
"I must deliver this to one of you, please sign here."  
  
"Who sent them? For who they are?" asked Robin, suspicious.  
  
"I dunno... I'm just the delivery-man, and I'm in a hurry, so please would you sign?"  
  
"Yes, sorry" said Robin and took the paper to sign up. He was about signing when he remembered he couldn't use his real name, so passed it to Beast Boy.  
  
"Please, B.B., sign for me".  
  
"Awh, man... here you are!"  
  
"Thanks, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
When the man finally left, they surrounded the bunch of flowers and started wondering who was the sender.  
  
"It is surely from one of my admirers! I hope it's a girl, a cute one!" said Beast Boy morphing into a bee, and sniffing the flowers.  
  
"Well, we'll know now: here there's a message, let's see..."  
  
On the top of the bunch there was a white envelope, closed. Robin took it ad turned it; the smile on his face become an expression full of surprise and confusion.  
  
"Hey, guys, it looks like those are for Raven!"  
  
Only in that moment they noticed she wasn't there with them. 


	2. knocking on Raven's door

Raven was meditating quietly, enjoying the silence in her room: two hours had passed without interruptions from the others Titans. It was quite a record. Suddendly she heard someone knocking at her door. "It was too beautiful to last" she thought while she was standing up to check out who was bothering her. She opened a little her door and looked who was outside: there were all her team mate, keeping up a bunch of flowers; she tried to hide her raised in surprise eyebrows and asked in her monotone tone of voice:  
  
"What are you doing? What is that bunch for?"  
  
"We hoped you could explain us what this bunch mean..." said B.B. with a smile "it's for you"  
  
"For me? Why you guys bought me a bunch of flowers?"  
  
"WE? We didn't bought anything! It has arrived this morning!"  
  
Raven couldn't control herself and opened her mouth in surprise  
  
"with this note..." Beast Boy ended the phrase showing the white envelope.  
  
Raven's expression of surprise changed in a angry one:  
  
"You.... Read it?"  
  
"So you know who sent ya those!" exclaimed Beast Boy, and started bouncing all around and singing in an irritating tone: "Raven has a boyfriend, Raven has a boyfriend!"  
  
Raven blushed and her anger exploded:  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I was angry because I don't like people who can't keep their nose in their own affaires!" and slammed the door; at the same time, a light bulb exploded, leaving the Titans in darkness.  
  
"Beast Boy! You have always to act like a monkey?" asked Robin "now Raven is angry and we have to change that bulb again!"  
  
"Come on, guys, I was just kidding around... however, saw the way she slammed her door, I think she really has a boyfriend!"  
  
"I... DON'T... HAVE... A... BOYFRIEND!" shouted Raven, exiting again the room, red in face; but nobody noticed it, because it was too dark.  
  
"So, why are you still here?" asked B.B. with a malign smile.  
  
"First: you're clucking just outside my room and I can't even listen my thoughts; second: give me that envelope! It is mine!" she said, grabbing the envelope from Beast Boy's hands, taking the flowers into her room and slamming again her door. The other tried to stare at the door, surprised.  
  
"I keep thinking she has a boyfriend..." said Beast Boy  
  
The others turned and looked him with the worst expression they could make.  
  
"Well, I'm lucky that looks cannot kill..." said Beast Boy laughing, guessing how they were looking him.  
  
In her room, Raven was trying to calm herself: Beast Boy really drove her mad. Sometimes he was so silly she could hardly believe he was one of the Teen Titans; he always wanted everyone looking him. Why he couldn't just leave her in pace? When she found again her usual mood and her breath slowed to normality, she looked at the flowers she had in her hand: several were ripped, because she had to use strength to take them away from Beast Boy. Luckily, the envelope was intact. She fixed her name wrote on the envelope and had a vision: a boy sitting in the darkness of his room, filling the white spaces of the paper with the ink of the pen and his love. The vision gone like it was arrived, and Raven opened the envelope carefully, curious of what was written in it. The letter was written with black ink, and it contained few lines:  
  
"Dear Raven, I'm not going to bother you with stupid metaphors about yours wonderful eyes, or anything else, because I think that also flowers are a little stupid, but I didn't knew how to present me. I saw you long time ago, when you went in the park with your friends and I fell in love with you since the first moment I saw you. So please, accept those flowers, and, if you liked them, please let me know. I'll send you more letters, but if you mind, just tell me and I'll stop. My address is......"  
  
Raven put down the letter and stared at the wall. A lover! She couldn't believe it. She read again the letter, like it was all a stupid joke and the words had changed to form another meant. No, those were still the same words she had read the first time. Raven moved to her desk, and trashed the letter.  
  
"I have no time for silly lovers now" she said to the letter, like she was apologizing. 


	3. I hate you

Raven felt that her room was too suffocating for her tastes, so she decided to move up on the roof. She opened her door, lost in her thoughts and crashed with Starfire. Raven fall down on her back, like Starfire, and immediately Robin and Cyborg helped the two girls to stand up. Raven thanked them, but then she realized they were spying her. She put up her best expression of scorn and walked away. The titans looked each other, feeling guilty for what they've done.  
  
"I think we have to apologize with Raven... we know she cares a lot about her privacy..." said Robin, who seemed really embarrassed for being discovered by Raven.  
  
"You're right, but first, check her room and see who sent her the flowers..." said B.B., trying to enter in Raven's room.  
  
"You have already bothered her too much, if she finds you in her room, I can assure you she'll make you pay it..." said Cyborg in a worried tone, grabbing Beast Boy by the neck.  
  
Beast Boy tried to escape from Cyborg, but he kept him firmly.  
  
"The only place where you're gonna go is that roof" said Cyborg showing the changeling the stairs for the upper level.  
  
Beast Boy shook again a little, but in the end he resigned and said:  
  
"All right, I'll go upside and I'll apologize... But now put your hands away from my neck!"  
  
"Stop moaning now. You did the mess, you'll clean it", said Robin, with some anger in his voice.  
  
Beast Boy's anger started to grow: what they wanted? If Raven couldn't understand a joke it wasn't his fault. And probably he was right, that was the thing which was filling him with anger: being right and have to apologize! When he reached the roof he was still angry, so he slammed the door and looked where Raven had hided from view. She was meditating in a corner, and ignored Beast Boy, even she had surely heard him destroying the door against the wall. He walked slowly towards her, and when they were only a few feet one from the other, he stopped. His anger grow up fast: he was humiliating himself in that way and she didn't even cared to turn and see who was. He stood nervously behind her, without saying any word, and looked Raven's back with so much hate that he was surprised she hadn't burn. Finally she turned and looked him, with the same expression of scorn she had before.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked coldly.  
  
Beast Boy took a long breath, then exploded:  
  
"What I want? What do YOU want! Somebody makes a little joke and you destroy the whole tower! Why you can't just smile and try to not take everything so seriously for once?"  
  
"Me? You, little stupid boy! Why you don't understand? What do you care if I have or not a boyfriend? I'm not annoying you every day with stupid jokes! And I take everything so seriously because if I let free my emotions I can destroy the whole town in a blink, don't you understand?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, if for a moment I thought you were human!"  
  
Raven's eyes widened in surprise:  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I'm not human? Is it so important for you? You're also racist?"  
  
"You misunderstood me" tried to apologize Beast Boy, who had just realized what he had said "I didn't meant to..."  
  
"Oh, yeah? All right, now just leave me alone!"  
  
Beast Boy acted like he was turning but then changed his mind and faced Raven once more:  
  
"Yes, I'll leave you alone like ever, but remember that one day you will be finally left alone, but that time forever! And I will enjoy that day!"  
  
Raven breath become heavier and angrier: a dark wind fuelled by her anger started to blow around the two, and Raven had to bit her lips until she felt the salted flavour of her blood in her mouth. The black wind has stopped; she looked Beast Boy once more and then said:  
  
"I have to go away for a while now, don't wait me for dinner", she said sharply, and flew away.  
  
Beast Boy looked her becoming smaller and smaller and lost her, he turned, blaming her.  
  
The Titans were waiting him in the hall. When Beast Boy entered, they stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him like he was the new messiah, the carrier of good news. They had realized they were wrong, and Raven was rightly angry. Beast Boy made a look that meant "women are crazy" and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, and an angry expression on his face. He said nothing more, so Robin had to asked him:  
  
"So? What Raven said?"  
  
Beast Boy ignored the question, hoping the others would have done the same: but that wasn't his lucky day.  
  
"So? You apologized or not?"  
  
"I tried" said Beast Boy, raising his tone of voice "but she went mad and insulted me!"  
  
"Raven? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, unless a mad clone had substituted me while I was talking with her!" shouted, trying to deviate the attention from the argument. Robin sighed:  
  
"Where's Raven now?"  
  
"I don't know, she was so happy to go away and have the last word, that she didn't bother to say where she was going... she just said "Don't wait me for dinner" said Beast Boy trying to imitate Raven's voice. Nobody laughed and a heavy silence fall over the Titans.  
  
"We have to find her, and to apologize..."  
  
Beast Boy moaned something, but Robin interrupted him:  
  
"Everybody... and you in particular, B.B."  
  
"But..." tried to say Beast Boy, but a killing look from Robin stopped him.  
  
"All right" he said sighing "let's found her".  
  
"Titans! Go!" 


	4. Surprise!

Raven wasn't caring where she was going, she just kept walking, her eyes down, and her mind filled with hate toward Beast Boy. Every thing she saw around reminded her how stupid he was: why he had to attack her so hardly? It was so wrong for the others ask some privacy? Suddendly, she heard her stomach groaning for the hungry and she remembered she hadn't eat nothing else after her morning tea. She searched in her pocket for some money, and looked around for a café. Finally she found her favourite one, "the dark rose" and entered. As usual, there was a gloomy atmosphere inside the bar, and the few people in it were drinking a coffee or chatting. Nobody turned to see who was entered, and Raven appreciated it: finally a place where people weren't ready to bother you all the time! She sat down in a table and put off her hood; a waitress approached and recognised her: Raven was a regular client.  
  
"Hi Raven, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, hi Rose... nothing I just wanted some tea and I was nearby, so..."  
  
"All right, I'll bring you your usual herbal tea... just wait a moment..."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
If Raven would have turned while she was entering in the café, she would have noticed Beast Boy walking around, looking for her. He was in a strange mood: on one side, he was angry with Raven and was wishing to not meet her; but on the other side was worried for her. She had left angry with him, and it was sorry for it. Suddendly, he heard his communicator ringing: it was Robin.  
  
"Hey Robin, you found her?"  
  
"Not yet... Where are you?"  
  
"Near the park..."  
  
"Perfect, Starfire remembered near the park there was a café where Raven usually went... It's called "The Dark Rose", you should go and check..."  
  
"I'll right, I'll check it... See ya"  
  
"Where is that damned café, now? I have already too much problems without stupid cafés to find out" thought Beast Boy, blaming everything he saw.  
  
"Here's your tea, Raven"  
  
"Thanks, Rose. How much is it?"  
  
"Uhm... nothing..."  
  
Raven looked her surprised:  
  
"Why? I'm the hundredth client or something?"  
  
"Or something..." said Rose with a strange look "look behind my shoulders trying to be unnoticed... The boy in the last table..."  
  
Raven looked behind the shoulders of Rose and saw a boy that was looking towards her; and when their looks met they both tried to convince the other they were just looking around, without reason.  
  
"Yes, I saw him... and?"  
  
"He said me to refer that he offers you the tea... And he asked also if you want to join him at his table... I thinks he likes you..."  
  
Raven gave another look to the boy, who was now reading a book, but it was clear that he was trying to understand what the two girls were saying.  
  
"You know him?" asked Raven  
  
"Yes, he's one of our regular client, like you... I'm surprised you haven't noticed him first..."  
  
"I usually don't look the others..."  
  
"Maybe you should start..." said Rose smiling "come on, join him!"  
  
Raven was about to decide what to do when the door slammed and a green figure entered. Raven immediately recognised him: it was Beast Boy, and she had never saw him so angry, and he started to look around for Raven.  
  
"Oh no, Rose! Is there another exit?"  
  
"Yes, but why? He's cute, you don't have to escape like a thief..."  
  
"No, it's not for the boy down there, but for the one is just entered: I had a quarrel with him and I don't want to talk him now..."  
  
Rose smiled, understanding Raven's feelings.  
  
"All right, let me handle this... The exit is near the bathroom, you know where is..."  
  
"Thanks Rose, I'm in debt with you..."  
  
"Welcome, you need something?"  
  
Beast Boy gave the waitress a look meaning "what the hell you want now?", but said nothing. He gave another look around and then asked:  
  
"Have you seen a girl with a blue cape, blue eyes and scarlet hairs?"  
  
"Uhmm... No, why?"  
  
"Nothing... Thanks..."  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Raven tried to exit from the back door, but she noticed too late it was near the table of the boy and he had misunderstood her coming near him: she wanted to escape from the bar, not to sit down with him. He stood up when she reached his table, and made a confused expression when she walked away. She looked him and felt guilty: at least she could say him "Hi". She stopped and said:  
  
"Hi, thanks for the tea, but now I don't have the time to talk... Maybe we can see another time... Goodbye"  
  
Her words where still echoing in her mind when she left the bar: maybe she had done the wrong thing: she had gave him a hope. She had said: maybe we can see another time... It was a clear invitation to date her! Raven hated herself for that, but it was too late to change things. Her mind moved to the other problem that was bothering her: with Beast Boy around looking for her, the tower was empty and safe; so she moved to her home, hungry and tired.  
  
Raven knocked at the titans door, but nobody answered her. She sighed with relief and flew to the roof, knowing that that door was easier to open. She flew to the door and pushed it; the door opened slowly, creaking. Raven wondered who left the damn door opened: one of the Titans or an enemy? It wasn't the first time that somebody broke in: Mad Mood had did it before, and she still remembered his foolish school. She sneaked in the titans tower and tried to avoid the littlest noise: her hands were ready to attack every menacing figure that would have found her. First, Raven checked her team mates room, hoping that one of them, and not an unknown villain, had left the door open. Unluckily, nobody was there. Raven sighed, resigned to face the menace alone, and moved slowly to the hall, where probably the intruder was. Hided in the shadow, only the glowing of her white eyes betrayed her presence; the way towards the hall was free: Raven walked slowly, all her muscle ready to go. She opened a little the door of the hall and looked quickly if somebody was inside: at first she didn't notice nobody; but the second time she looked the couch, she saw a figure sitting down, waiting for something. Raven couldn't see clearly the face of the intruder, but she was sure it was a woman. She took a more careful look and started to recognise some details: the woman had long blond hair and a strange pair of glasses around her neck... Raven nearly cried for surprised: she had understood who was.  
  
"What is she doing here? I thought she had ran away!" she thought hastily.  
  
She gave a last look at the girl in the hall and moved silently towards her room: she didn't wanted to talk with the girl, at least not now: first she had to calm down her emotions, already stressed enough.  
  
"All right Titans, we can't do anything else, and it's already too late... Maybe Raven has already went back the Tower. Let's go there and then we'll decide what to do." Said Robin, talking in his communicator.  
  
"All right, pal, let's meet outside the tower in ten minutes... see ya" replied Cyborg, while Beast Boy just moaned something very similar to a "yes". Robin sighed and looked Starfire.  
  
"Come on, we're already late... Can you bring me to the tower?"  
  
"Yes of course... Hold you!" said Starfire, and they flew to the Titans Tower.  
  
When they arrived Cyborg was already there with an angry Beast Boy, who was throwing rocks in the water with all his strength. Robin looked him like he was about to say him something, but then he just shook his head and opened the main door of the tower. In silence, they walked slowly to the main hall and opened the door.  
  
"Raven, are you here?" said Robin, looking the mysterious figure in the dark hall "we're sorry for... what?! You!" shouted Robin, full of surprise.  
  
"You came back!" said Beast Boy happily.  
  
Terra, in front of them, just smiled.

_Tadada!! Deus ex machina!! i bet you didn't expected this..._


	5. Terra's back!

I hoped you liked my analysis of "Nevermore", but unfortunately FanFiction has deleted it... So I decided to move it to Fiction Press.com. If you wanna take a look at it, please check my fiction press stories; the username is the same I use there: fiddler jones. Thanks everybody.  
  
Sorry if I haven't update nothing for a while, but FanFiction had blocked my account...  
  
Raven was finally in her room: she knew there was Terra sitting peacefully in their hall, waiting for something. But what? Last time they met, she ran away, believing that they have betrayed her, and now she had returned back, pretending that nothing has happened. It was too much for a single day: Raven felt her eyes burning and decided to take some rest. Slowly, darkness fall on her eyes and she moved to another world, where there wasn't silly jokes and Terra was only a bad remembrance.  
  
In the hall, the Titans had fully forgot about Raven, and they were all busy in questioning Terra about where she'd been the months before. Terra just smiled and answered:  
  
"I've been arounda... Like I said before, there were a lot of places I wanted to see, but now I'd love to live for a while in a stable place, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Of course we don't, no Robin?" replied Beast Boy full of happiness for Terra return.  
  
"Yeah, you can stay there if you'll help us... Like a member of "Teen Titans"... We had already asked you once if you liked to stay with us, and our invites are forever" said Robin.  
  
"You heard him? You're gonna stay!!! Let's have a party!!"  
  
"Now? We still have to find out Raven... you forgot her?"  
  
Terra looks changed from happiness to deep hate, but nobody noticed it.  
  
"No, of course, dude" lied Beast Boy "but if she wants to stay alone, then leave her alone!"  
  
"Beast Boy!! I hope you hadn't said that for true! She's one of our friends, and sometimes she may be rude towards us, but we know she cares about us..."  
  
"Did she really care?" said Beast Boy in a low voice so only Terra heard him, and a slimy smile appeared on her face.  
  
"So let's search her!! You guys have controlled her room?" said Terra "sometimes things are in the only place you didn't look!"  
  
"She may have returned while we were outside... Let's check..." said Robin, moving towards Raven's room.  
  
Terra and the others watched him going away and restarted to question Terra about her past month.  
  
Raven was sleeping quietly in her room, when she heard someone knocking. She didn't realized at first time what was happening, she just thought it was a dream. In fact she was dreaming: she was in a dark strange place, full of shadows who were passing near her, but they were ignoring her. She tried to look at their face, but they hadn't eyes, or a face at all. She was so alone that she felt loneliness on her skin, like an heavy rain. Raven started walking, but it seemed like she was always in the same place, with the same shadows ignoring her. Slowly, her tears started to confuse with the rain, and fell down. When her first tear reached the ground, all the shadows immediately noticed her and started to walk towards her. When finally all of them reached the girl, they started touching her, and tried to take her away. She cried and fought with all he strength, but she was weak as a rabbit. They lifted her on their shoulders and slowly the shadows started taking her towards an enormous black building, where a light was shining. They deposed her in front of the small light and disappeared. Raven moved slowly to the light, first full of suspect, then full of anxiety: she wanted to reach the light, she needed to reach the light. She started running, but the light was never nearer, it was so far and she was so tired.... Finally, the light stopped, and she saw that it was a human figure: she looked at her face, but... the knock on her door woke her up. She blamed it and stood up, shouting:  
  
"Who's it now?"  
  
"It's me, Robin... Terra is back!! We thought to go out for a pizza, you're coming?"  
  
Raven looked up at the sky and sighed:  
  
"Is my presence really needed?"  
  
Robin sighed: she was depressed, he guessed it from her tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, it's really needed... Come on, please! We're a team, no?"  
  
Raven opened her door abruptly and looked him straight in his eyes:  
  
"All right, just give me a second... but don't expect me to be happy... I don't like Terra, and in this moment I don't like Beast Boy as well, but you, Cyborg and Starfire... "she sighed "just wait me". And closed the door.  
  
"Raven'll be down in a minute" said Robin, entering in the hall.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" said Beast Boy "her majesty deign us with her presence?" and then tried to laugh, but the snigger died in his throat: Raven was opposite of the room, her hood on her head and her blue eyes were the only visible thing on his face. She said nothing, but looked Beast Boy so sharply that Robin was sure that Beast Boy's head was about to explode, but nothing happened: Raven just turned and moved to the door, followed by the looks of the others Titans. As soon as she closed it, Robin walked to Beast Boy and shouted him:  
  
"You need to insult her every time, uh?"  
  
"I? It was just an innocent joke, it's not my fault if she has no sense of humor!"  
  
"Yes, Beast Boy's right" said Terra, unexpectedly, challenging Robin with the look "she's always on her own, sometimes I wonder if she stays with us only because she needs a covering over her head...".  
  
Her look was now cold and full of hate, but nobody noticed it, because everybody was considering her words: she was right? No, it couldn't be, Raven was surely their friend, and sometimes friends quarrel, it was unavoidable. But the doubt remained. Beast Boy looked around the other Titans to check if someone else was joining his crusade against Raven, but nobody was agreeing with him; the triumph he had in his eyes vanished. He grunted something and moved away to the door with Terra, like if she was her only remained friend. The other Titans looked each other, and worry was in their eyes. Starfire looked Beast Boy and Terra and said:  
  
"I don't know, I don't think he's right, but it's unfair give all the guilty to Beast Boy, and I think that they should be able to work it out alone..."  
  
"You're right, Star... Let's not interfere anymore, and see what happens" said Robin with a sad look. 


	6. I saw better parties

Another chap... In two weeks i'll be on summer holiday and i'll try to update also love hurts and the cartoon analysys on FictionPress... If you haven't read them, take a look: the username is always fiddler jones. Bye

The titans moved slowly to the restaurant: they tried to create a pleasant atmosphere, but Raven and Beast Boy's anger was so thick that they could cut it with a knife. Raven was opening the group of young heroes: her pace was fast and quiet at the same time. She was alone, but she didn't seemed bothered of this. Behind her there were Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, who were trying to regroup, but either Raven and Beast Boy were too proud to walk side to side. Beast Boy was closing the group: he was with Terra, and they were whispering and laughing, ignoring everybody else. Finally they arrived to the restaurant, with the cold atmosphere they were carrying; they chose a table and sat down, Beast Boy and Terra far from the others, and Raven half hided in a dark corner. Nobody was talking, even Terra and Beast Boy were shutting up, looking all around the table the faces of the others Titans; then Beast Boy spoke:  
  
"Hey, we're supposed to be happy, we're here to celebrate Terra's return, remember?"  
  
Some embarrassed smile came from his audience, and Beast Boy looked more angry than first. He was about to shout, when, fortunately, the waiter arrived: he was a tall boy with deep blue eyes and shoulder length black hair: his eyes were sad and far away from the heroes sitting at the table, even if he was smiling.  
  
"What can I bring..." he said then he stopped abruptly "Raven! Hi! I haven't see you!"  
  
Raven wished to disappear, but it was too late: she had seen him approaching, and she had tried to hide, but he saw her anyway. It was the boy of the bar, he was his no more mysterious admirer.  
  
"Oh, hi" Raven replied with the lowest voice she could do, with her cheeks blushing violently. The others looked the boy and Raven for a while, then Robin asked:  
  
"I suppose you must be a friend of Raven, but we never met... I'm Robin, the girl next to me is Starfire, then we have Cyborg, Beast Boy, and our new entry: Terra. And you are...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself: I'm Paul, pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you guys..."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Paul... I hope they talked about us positively..." said Robin with a smile.  
  
"Oh, that's sure... You're heroes!"  
  
Beast Boy didn't seemed to be pleased, he was quite annoyed in fact: he asked unkindly:  
  
"Yeah, I'm pleased to meet you, but now I want my pizza, do what you're paid for!"  
  
"All right, don't get angry... What pizza you want?"  
  
"A vegetarian one... With a lot of tofu on it..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have finished tofu... May I suggest our pizza with broccoli?"  
  
"No! I want tofu! It can't be finished! No one except me eats it!"  
  
"It may seems strange but, somebody else likes it, as you do... So we're out of tofu. If you want there are some alternatives, like the broccoli, or you can just stood up and go somewhere else..."  
  
"Yeah? That's what I'll do, then! And don't expect me to come again in this restaurant!" replied Beast Boy, shouting.  
  
"Shut up, and be quiet, B.B. We're here to celebrate Terra's return, you already forgot that? Can't you just take the pizza with broccoli for once?" said Robin firmly, as if it was an order than a suggestion.  
  
Beast Boy sat down, looking Paul with anger in his look, and grumbled:  
  
"I'll take the broccoli, then..."  
  
The others ordered their pizza and Paul went away, giving a last, long look to Raven. As soon he disappeared, all the titans looked Raven full of curiosity, but nobody asked. She simply looked around, full of embarrass, and said:  
  
"I need to go to the restroom... excuse me..." and she left the table.  
  
"Damnation! Why I had to meet him right here, right now? I was embarrassed the last time and I was alone, imagine with all my friends around listening!"  
  
She was so busy in her thought that she didn't noticed Paul's back, he was waiting for the pizzas at the counter and neither him saw Raven coming so they crashed and fell on the ground. Raven immediately stood up, blushing violently, and asked him quickly if everything was alright. He simply smiled and replied, talking on the ground:  
  
"Hey, If you wanted to talk to me you could have asked..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts... are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry..." he said, giving her his hand. Raven took it and helped him to stood up: they looked each other in the eyes for an embarrassing moment than Paul said:  
  
"You're friend are nice... except the little green one... I think he's angry with me, but I don't know why... It's the first time we meet..."  
  
Raven simply nodded. It was hard for her to talk with her friends, what she could have said to a stranger?  
  
"You don't talk very much, don't you?"  
  
"No... you're right... And don't worry for Beast Boy, he's just angry with me, you're an innocent victim..."  
  
Paul smile enlarged.  
  
"So... For that café... are you free on Wednesday?"  
  
Raven eyes widened in surprise; for a moment she hoped he would haven't asked her that. She sighed and tried to invent an excuse but a voice behind her said:  
  
"So, if you have finished your flirt, please can you honour us with your presence?" Raven knew who was before turn: it was Beast Boy. He was looking her with a sarcastic smile, and she hated him with all her strengths.  
  
"Excuse me, but we were talking, can we finish? I'll steal you her just for another moment..."  
  
"Hey, pizza guy, nobody asked you nothing, just shut up!" said Beast Boy, in a rude tone of voice.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to fight with you, just give me a minute to talk to Raven, will you?"  
  
Beast Boy said nothing, just stared at the boy like he was thinking what to do. Finally he turned his shoulders and moved a pace towards the table, then stopped. In a fraction of second, he turn back again and hit Paul with a punch. Paul fell again on the ground, touching his bleeding nose with an hand.  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you doing? You're crazy?" said Raven, encaging him in a dark sphere made thanks to her powers "stop it!"  
  
Beast Boy morphed into a goat and tried to escape from Raven's sphere, but it was too thick to destroy it; so after a while he calmed and just sat down, angry as if he has taken the punch. Meanwhile, Raven had helped Paul another time to stood, up. He smiled her again, and said, with is blood running down his hand:  
  
"It is destiny for me that you help me today... thanks again..."  
  
"Nothing... I do apologize for him.... Let me take a look to your nose, maybe I can heal it..."  
  
"I didn't know you were also a nurse..." said Paul, trying to laugh.  
  
"I can heal people too, sometimes." Said Raven, touching his nose. Immediately, it stopped bleeding, and it seemed like new.  
  
"Thanks, for the third time, today..." said Paul "you're all dirty with my blood... Let me take you a wet handkerchief..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Raven waited a little Paul, ignoring Beast Boy's cries and staring at the white wall of the restaurant, thinking. Finally Paul came back and gave her the handkerchief. She cleaned her hands, looking her feet, and when she finished she looked Paul straight in his eyes, and she gazed a soul similar to hers. She smiled and said:  
  
"Wednesday is perfect for me... Three o'clock in front of "Dark Rose Café"?"  
  
"Sounds great" said Paul with a smile.  
  
A tear ran down Beast Boy's face in the black sphere.


	7. New love

B.B. was alone on the roof, and he was looking sadly the waves crushing down on the sea cliff. In the past two days he acted like a ghost: all he did was staying in his room with the pillow pushed against his face so strongly that he could barely breath, and going up on the roof when he was sure that nobody could have seen him. He felt too much shame to look again the others in their eyes: he acted badly, and he knew it, but he didn't really know what he was doing: he felt angry because he offended Raven and he didn't knew how to apologize. He loved her, or, at least, it was what he believed. Now he wasn't anymore sure of anything, he just wanted to disappear. He moved a pace towards the edge of the roof and looked down: it was a fall of 20 of more meters, surely a deadly one. A long fly before peace. He opened his arms and he was ready to jump when he heard a voice behind him:  
  
"Leaving without goodbye?"  
  
He recognised immediately the voice: it was Terra's one. He didn't turned, just said:  
  
"hey Terra...I was just... looking the sea..."  
  
"We can go further... Just give me a second" said Terra, while her eyes became yellow and a big rock lifted in front of them. They descended in this way on the rocky beach in front of Titans tower. Beast Boy walked slowly to the sea and let the waves wetting his shoes, always avoiding Terra's eyes. He morphed into a fish and started swimming away from Terra; she looked him for a while and then called his name:  
  
"Beast Boy! Come back! I have to talk you!"  
  
Beast Boy seemed to ignore Terra, but then turned and swam back. He morphed back into human form and sat near Terra, small drips of water falling from his dress; he looked her and stayed silent, but his eyes were saying "ok, talk.". Terra took a long breath and then said:  
  
"ok Beast Boy, I know how do you feel... I felt like this other times... I know well when other people thinks that you're a redhead and all you can do is fight and destroy... I don't consider in this way, but the others..." said Terra with an evil smile, but Beast Boy didn't noticed it.  
  
"What the others said?" asked Beast Boy inquisitively.  
  
"Uhm, nothing... They just said that you acted badly at the restaurant, and..."  
  
"I understood, thanks, Terra..."  
  
"Raven was particularly angry with you... she even proposed to expel you from the team..."  
  
"Raven... did this?" said Beast Boy, feeling like a thousands of cold daggers were hitting his heart repetitively.  
  
Terra looked him, with a little smile and said:  
  
"But I defended you from everything they said... because... it think that... you're a very special person..."  
  
Beast Boy looked her full of surprise, but Terra kept talking without looking him:  
  
"And, recently... If I decided to went back here, the only reason is you... because.. I think that.. I think that..." Terra interrupted abruptly, but Beast Boy had already understood:  
  
"Terra, I..."  
  
She moved hastily, without leaving the time to Beast Boy to react: she put her hand behind his head and kissed him. Beast Boy tried to get her off of him, but then gave up and exchanged the kiss. In a moment, he forgot everything about the past days, he forgot all he did, and he forgot Raven. She could have saw that Paul every time she wanted, now that he had Terra, a person that finally understood him. He felt like he didn't need anymore anybody except Terra.  
  
"Hey, where's B.B?" asked Starfire, entering in the hall. All the titans turned and looked her, feeling guilty, because nobody has tried to talk him for the past two days. Only Raven ignored the question: she was still angry with him. And she doubted if she could ever forgive him.  
  
"I dunno" replied Cyborg, looking sadly the GameStation, theatre of so much challenge between him and the young green boy "I thought he would have be left alone..."  
  
"I thought the same" echoed Robin, who was looking out the window "but we haven't seen him for two days... I think it's better if we go and talk to him... Raven?"  
  
"Don't expect me to come. If you want to talk to him, this doesn't mean that I'm ready for it."  
  
Robin sighed: what was happening to all of them? He, Cyborg and Starfire headed to Beast Boy's room, silently. Everyone was trying to find out something to say, but it was like someone had erased their memories. They reached the door and knocked; no answer came. They waited for a while, then tried again: still nothing.  
  
"Maybe he's sleeping... Hey Beast Boy! Open, please! it is us!"  
  
"I think he's not in his room... or he's angry with us..." said sadly Starfire.  
  
"no, he's not in his room, I can't see him even with my x ray vision... maybe he went out for a walk... Let's go back in the hall" said Cyborg  
  
"I saw Terra walking around here, maybe he went out with her..." said Starfire, when they were opening the door of the hall.  
  
"Maybe... but where are they now?" said Robin.  
  
"They're just down here... Look." Said Raven, emotionlessly.  
  
Everyone went near the huge window over the bay and looked down: there were Beast Boy and Terra kissing. 


	8. I believe in a thing called love

For tayk: I decided to write a short story, continuing "A new morning".... I'll finish it soon, or, at least I try.... For everybody else: thanks for reading my stories (special thanks go to way2beme, Raventhedarkgoddes, and Raven A. Star) and don't forget to read the cartoon analysis on FictionPress... thanks again.  
  
Days passed, and finally wednesday arrived: Raven hided for most of the day, meditating in her room and trying to remember why she accepted the date; she didn't knew: when she saw Paul on the ground bleeding she felt compassion for him and thought that she had to give him a chance. She hoped with all her strength that nobody would have questioned her about the date: at least, she wasn't the first to have a relation: B.B and Terra didn't try to hide it, at contrary, they showed it to everybody, kissing and whispering sweet words everywhere. Raven was disgusted by those displays of love. She felt strange about it: it wasn't jealousy ( even if she wasn't sure about it), but she felt some weird emotions coming out from Terra, but she didn't try to talk about it to Beast Boy, because she was still angry with him. In the past days he just hanged around kissing with Terra, and never looked in Raven's eyes. If he was so proud, why she had to do the first move? It was Beast Boy's fault, after all. Starfire had already passed by her room, trying to convince her to go to the mall for buying, at least, a new cape for the date:  
  
"Come on! We'll have fun! I can suggest you about the dress you should wear! What about buying a new cape? A red or a pink one?"  
  
"Thanks, Starfire, but the blue cape I already have will go well perfectly..."  
  
"Aw, come on! Before a date you have to buy something new!"  
  
"No, thanks. Starfire, I just need to meditate a little before breakfast..."  
  
"Ok, I'll pass after breakfast, so we can go to the mall..."  
  
"But I said..."  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
Damned Starfire, thought Raven with a smile. After Starfire's visit, no one else bothered her: even her alien friend had forgotten to pass. Raven enjoyed her so long wished peace, but the taste of melancholy remained in her mouth: she was nervous, despite her meditation, and she wished someone to talk to. But in the hall, where Starfire probably was, there were surely Terra and Beast Boy. And they were the last people she wanted to see.  
  
Somehow, hours passed and the time of date finally arrived: Raven sneaked out of her room, and headed towards the flight of stairs: her plan was to pass from the roof, avoiding all the titans and their embarrassing questions. She finally arrived in front of the roof's door, without noticing anybody. She opened the door, sighing with relief and stopped abruptly: there were Terra and Beast Boy up there. And they were kissing. She closed the door, trying to avoid any sound, blushing violently: being seen by those two, when she was going to her date it was the last thing she wanted. Raven tried to figure out another way to exit, when all of a sudden the door opened and Terra looked her: at first she was surprised, but then an evil smile appeared on her face:  
  
"Doing some overhear?" she said loud enough for being heard also by Beast Boy. Raven maintained her calm and replied:  
  
"Actually, I was trying to go out, and I've been there only for a minute, I was about to go somewhere else..."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy, looking Raven with all the hate he was able to put in his eyes. Raven looked him calmly as she was doing with Terra, but couldn't hide some hate:  
  
"I was trying to exit, but when I saw you two kissing I closed the door, and I was about to go away when you" said looking Terra "opened the door and starting enquiring me..."  
  
"So you were spying us?" asked Terra, in a evil tone.  
  
"NO! I saw you two kissing just for error! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"Yes, sure...." Said Beast Boy, and looked Terra as if Raven was lying.  
  
"All right, if you're not going to listen me, believe what the hell you two want, and leave me alone! I've already wasted too much time, with you!" said Raven, now angry also with Terra, and pushed them away with her powers, and gained the door. She opened it, and flew away hastily: she hated arriving late and it was already 3:15.  
  
She arrived at half past three in front of the "Dark Rose Café", Paul was already there and was waiting her. She landed in front of him, and apologised for being late.  
  
"Don't worry, I was late too, I've waited you only for few minutes..."  
  
Raven nodded her head and looked him: her doubts were running like mad birds in her head. She had done the right thing accepting the date? "only living I can discover it..." thought, and smiled a bit. Paul was looking her face and asked:  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes.... I think..."  
  
"Shall we enter?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And they entered in the café.  
  
Hours passed and the Titans were worried about Raven: she had left without a word and her communicator was off. The only Titans who weren't worried were Terra and Beast Boy, who were standing alone in a corner of the couch, chatting. The titans were about to exit for searching Raven, when they heard a feminine and gentle voice singing: they looked out the window and they couldn't believe what they saw: Raven was singing with Paul, and they were embracing. When Raven arrived at door, Paul give her the goodnight kiss and went away singing. The door in the hall opened abruptly and Raven caught the Titans at the window, and she understood they were spying her; but she was too happy to got angry with them, she simply smiled and said:  
  
"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow guys" with a big smile, which left everyone with the mouth opened in surprise. 


	9. A stab in the back

The telephone started ringing in the titans tower, and Robin shouted:  
  
"I'll get it" and answered the call. "Who is it?"  
  
"Hello? Please wait a second..." and a fake classical music started. Robin immediately felt irritated: he hated waiting, especially when he had to wait who knows whom. The music continued for a couple of minutes and then a masculine voice said:  
  
"it is Robin there?" Robin answered and said, angry more than ever:  
  
"Yes, but who the hell are you?"  
  
"Hold on just a second, son..." Robin mentally added another negative point to the mysterious caller: he hated older people who called him "son". Robin waited another minute, this time without music, but only noises of paper and some strange voices: the masculine one and a feminine one, probably his secretary. Finally the voice talked again:  
  
"Sorry, but I'm very busy lately..."  
  
"Yes, I understood, but... who the hell are you?" said Robin, spelling every word.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself: I'm the major of Jump City, son..."  
  
"Good day, mister... I have also a name, and it's Robin, please use it"  
  
"Sorry again Robin... Well, actually I called for the fight of the past days in the restaurant... I know that one of you, the green boy..."  
  
"Beast Boy..."  
  
"Yes, Beast Boy, punched a boy with no apparent reason... is it true?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened, and he's not violent, but I think you're right"  
  
"So, I hope that episodes like this won't have place again..."  
  
"Excuse me, major, but there are fights between teenagers every day, in all the school..."  
  
"Yes, it's true, but they're not... freaks like him... He could have killed the boy..."  
  
Robin felt very irritated now: he was the major, but he couldn't dare to offend his friends:  
  
"Listen, he's not a freak and I'm sure he didn't meant to kill anybody, and..."  
  
"Yes, if you assure this, I can believe it..." said the major in a bossy tone "but next time your freaks friends pick up another fight with civilian, I'll expel them from this town forever... People just don't feel safe with all those mutant around..."  
  
"But we saved this city so much time that we couldn't even remember them!"  
  
"I know, and we are grateful to you for this, but..." "But what?" said Robin, shouting.  
  
"Keep in your mind my words, son. I hope I won't have to make such calls again. Have a nice day"  
  
"But..." the major closed the call, leaving Robin without words. He was so angry that he punched the wall near the telephone so hard that he left a hole in it.  
  
Everything was dark and quiet in the titans tower: only a shadow was sneaking up the stairs, trying to gain the way to the roof. One step after the another, the shadow reached the door of the roof and opened it without a noise. The figure left the opened, but only a bit: it was still trying to pass unnoticed: someone distract wouldn't have noticed the little light passing through the door. The figure took out from the pocket a small communicator and turn it on. A red light started glowing. The figure smiled and answered:  
  
"Yes, master, I'm here."  
  
"Well done, my little apprentice... Have you found something interesting about the Teen Titans?"  
  
"Yes, of course... I discovered that Raven is seeing someone else, outside the Teen Titans, and Beast Boy is dying for her..."  
  
"Who's Raven's little friend?"  
  
"I don't know exactly... he's just a normal guy... his name is Paul and he works in a restaurant..."  
  
"All right... let me know more about Beast Boy..."  
  
"Well, in few words... He thinks I love him, but I know he's dying for Raven and he kisses me only to make Raven jealous... But she's ignoring him..."  
  
"Perfect... I'll think a plan and when it'll be ready I..."  
  
"Master, if you have nothing in contrary I have already prepared a plan..." said Terra with an evil smile... 


	10. War and Peace

SCHOOL IS FINISHED!!!! YUUUUU!!!! MUCH MORE FREE TIME TO WRITE.... I hope i'll be able to finish this story and to continue "love hurts"... see ya.

A week passed since Raven's date. She used all her free time to meet Paul, and she became happier: every time she was coming back from an appointment with Paul, the titans heard her singing a sweet melody in a strange and unknown language. Once, they were so daring that asked her the meaning of the song; Raven simply smiled and blushed a bit, but then she explained that it was an old song from Azerath, and it was a song about a girl who finds the true love. Starfire immediately remembered a similar song of her planet, and started to sing it, but Raven didn't moved an eyebrow: she listened to the song until the end and then said to Starfire it was a beautiful song, and even asked her the translation. But, on the other side, she was still angry with Beast Boy, and he didn't seemed in the mood to make peace. He was always alone with Terra, and also she started hating Raven. Sometimes an embarrassing silence fell on the table, during dinner time, the only occasion in which Raven, Beast Boy and Terra sat down together ( but always keeping their proud silence). The titans felt very uncomfortable about this, but none of the three would have listened them; so they just waited, hoping for a future reconciliation.  
  
"Hello, "the house of pizza" here, how may I help you?"  
  
"I was looking for Paul, is he there?"  
  
"Yes, just give me a minute". Sounds of a voice calling the name Paul. Then the young boy answered:  
  
"Yes, it's Paul here. Who are you?"  
  
"I think you don't know me, but I'm one of Raven's friends, Terra..."  
  
"The blonde, blue eyed girl, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's me... Listen, I have to ask you a favour...."  
  
"Hey B.B., what about a pizza today?"  
  
Beast Boy looked Terra in her deep blue eyes and then answered:  
  
"Yes, why not? Where?"  
  
"in a special place, you'll see..."  
  
"See you then, guys... I'll go out for a couple of hours" said Raven looking the three remaining Titans, who were playing a beat em up game. They nodded vaguely, and said nothing; Raven thanked them for this in her mind and then exited. As soon as she closed the door, the three titans looked it and started chatting about Raven's date:  
  
"It's the third date this week, and it's only thursday! She must love him very much!" said Cyborg, laughing  
  
"Oh, shut up, there're so pretty... I'm glad that Raven has found someone who loves her: she's a lot more happy now... She also started singing! I didn't knew she was able to sing such lovely songs!"  
  
"You're right, Star... Let's hope this will last for a long time..." replied Robin.  
  
"Maybe their love will last forever, but ya games is over, guys! I beat ya!!" said again Cyborg; and his fighter started the dance of victory on the screen.  
  
Raven was walking happily to the place of her appointment with Paul, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. She should have met him outside the restaurant where he worked, and she arrived there just in time: Paul was waiting her outside, with a big smile stamped on his face. She said hello to him and he kissed her sweetly. She looked him and said:  
  
"So, what do you want to do today? Shall we go to the beach or we go for a walk?"  
  
"Today we do something special: I have a surprise for you... You'll see..."  
  
"What? You prepared me a surprise? It's so sweet! What is it?"  
  
"If I tell you, it'd be no more a surprise, no? You'll see..."  
  
He looked her and saw her closing her eyes, concentrating. He laughed and added:  
  
"And it is not fair to use mental tricks! Don't read in my mind!"  
  
Raven opened her eyes:  
  
"All right, I'll wait... I have patience to sell..."  
  
Paul looked her nodding his head, like if it wasn't true, but it was clear that he was joking. Raven looked him as if she wanted to kill him, always kidding. They both laughed and started walking down the road, hand in hand.  
  
"So, what do we do today?" asked B.B. in a monotone voice.  
  
"Surprise! Just trust me and follow me!"  
  
"A surprise? Where? I want it now!" said Beast Boy, starting bouncing around the room.  
  
"You have to wait.... Let's go!" and they moved out the Titans Tower, Beast Boy was walking hastily while Terra was following him, with a slower pace, but with the consciousness of what she was doing: there were no doubts in her eyes.  
  
"We're arrived: now close your eyes and trust me" said Paul.  
  
"What? Where's the surprise?"  
  
"You'll see..." said Paul, putting his hands on Raven's eyes; on the other side of the road Terra was doing the same with Beast Boy, and she was guiding him to the place of the appointment with Paul and Raven: she had chose the central plaza of Jump City, crowded of people, hanging around with their boyfriends and girlfriends, all smiling and having fun. Paul and Terra looked each other and moved silently to the centre of the square, and with a nodding they both left free the eyes of their beloved; they opened slowly their eyes with a smile and looked in front of them; as soon as they recognised who was standing in front of them their smile faded away and they turned towards Paul and Terra, asking some explanation. Paul and Terra looked them and Paul said to Raven, but so loud that also Beast Boy and Terra could listen him:  
  
"It was a Terra's idea: she can't stand anymore this quarrel between you two, and I think that if you two talks a little, you can overcome your dispute..."  
  
Raven was a little in anger with Paul, but she was tired to quarrel with Beast Boy every time they met, and this was the perfect occasion for making peace. But there was also something suspicious in Terra's way of doing thing: first she attacked her and accused her to be jealous and afraid of her, then she acted like if she was her best friend. Anyway, she turned to Beast Boy and said:  
  
"All right, let's talk...".  
  
The Titans moved to a bench and sat down: they talked for hours, everyone explaining their opinions and why they reacted in that way. Hours passed and finally, Raven and Beast Boy hugged, smiling: now they had understood all and a new peace had descended between them. Terra looked them smiling and then said:  
  
"Now, that you two had cleared the situation, I have one more secret to reveal..."  
  
"What?" asked Beast Boy inquisitively.  
  
Terra's eyes became yellow and a rock flew between the square, hitting the black wall that Raven had created with her powers, protecting the innocent people behind it.  
  
"I have to destroy you because Slade wants it... You're all gonna die!"


	11. War, and nothing more

I know i might be boring, but if you have nothing to do, please take a look here: at the cartoon analysis... Thanks.

"What are you saying? I can't believe you are a Slade's ally! Where are gone all the beautiful thing we have done together?" shouted Beast Boy, crying. "You loved me for true or you were just acting?"  
  
Terra stopped for a second and said nothing; then a strange light, different from the yellow one of her powers, lightened her eyes:  
  
"Of course, stupid green titan, who can love someone like you?"  
  
Beast Boy fell down on his knee and looked inexpressively his hands, completely destroyed in his spirit. Raven looked Terra hastily and said:  
  
"She's lying. Don't fall in her trap, don't listen her...She's trying to make you weaker, so she can beat you more easily..."  
  
"Maybe you're right, witch, maybe not... Don't think that just because you can read a bit other's people mind, you're so clever... You haven't suspected anything on me until now..."  
  
"Everyone makes his faults, but we live to correct them..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this time you won't live enough to correct your mistakes!" said Terra, and throw her the bench where they were sitting before; Raven used her powers to create a shield and the bench exploded in thousands of minuscule marble fragments. The people in the square started running up and down, trying to find a secure place to hide. Terra looked them and said:  
  
"And now, what you'll do? You'll fight with me, or you'll try to save those insects?" immediately, the ground started shaking, and in the same moment Terra started laughing "Where you can hide, when the ground itself it's your enemy?" and threw pieces of rock all around her; Raven immediately created shields around the people, but they were too much, and Terra was too fast, some many of them fell on the ground, bleeding. Beast Boy started crying, but got up and tried to help Raven. Even Paul was trying to succour the injured people, dodging Terra's attacks. She was standing in the middle of the square, and she was still laughing, with an evil expression on her face: for another half an hour, the other titans wouldn't arrive, so she had all the time to carry out her plan. She looked around for a specific person, and when she finally found him, she lifted with her powers the biggest rock she had found and threw it with all her strength. The rock flew through the whole square; Raven saw it in slow motion: she was protecting with her powers a family, and couldn't do nothing to stop the rock; it continued her journey towards the boy and hit him in the head. He stood up, like a drunk, looked Raven and whispered:  
  
"I love you"  
  
before falling on the ground. He was Paul. Raven looked him falling and couldn't do nothing to avoid it: Terra was still throwing rocks on the family Raven was desperately trying to protect. She put all her power in one hand, to protect the family, and with the other hand threw a black bolt to Terra; she didn't notice it and fell down on the ground. Raven looked the family and shouted:  
  
"Escape! Now!" and stared at them, while they was running towards safety. Then she turned back and saw what she never wanted to see: Paul was on the ground, in a bath of blood, which was flowing out from a wound on his head, his eyes were closed and he gave no signs of life. Raven embraced his body and started crying, with her powers which were creating a black shield all around her. The earth started shaking again and dark bolt were flying everywhere, destroying everything, but Raven didn't seem to care: she wasn't anymore there, in that damned square, she wasn't anymore anywhere. Suddenly she felt an hand touching her shoulder: it was Beast Boy. He shouted Raven:  
  
"Raven! Please, stop! You'll kill someone!" but she saw only Beast Boy's lips moving, forming strange noises, without any meaning. She stared at him, with her eyes emptied of any trace of life. Beast boy shook hers shoulders with more strength and she finally saw him; he repeated more loudly what he had said before and Raven tried to control her emotions, and the black shield around her slowly disappeared. Raven looked another time Paul's corpse, and shouted with all the voice she had a strident, without meaning, shout, and put there all the pain in her soul. She stopped abruptly, anyway, and started whispering some strange words that Beast Boy had never heard; when she finished, she looked her green pal, and murmured:  
  
"Maybe I can save him, with my powers... Why I realized it only now? Maybe there's still a hope..."  
  
"Raven...." Said Beast Boy, his voice broken by the tears hided in his throat  
  
"I have to try! I can save him, I know!" she shouted ignoring him, and a strange blue energy started flowing in Paul's corpse. Beast Boy looked astonished for a for a moment, then realized that Paul was dead, and Raven would have only killed herself in that way. He stared at her and then murmured:  
  
"He's dead... you can't bring him back to life, you know..."  
  
The blue aura around Paul's corpse disappeared. Raven raised her head and looked depth in Beast Boy's eyes, before felling down, unconscious.


	12. I'll never look into your eyes again

Beast Boy slowly got up: around him, only destruction; everyone who could had escaped but many people were still on the ground, crying weakly. Terra had got up and was admiring the scene, smiling evilly.  
  
"How's the witch? Sorry, I forgot that you both have to die, so it doesn't matter at all..." she said to Beast Boy and laughed. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that is was only a bad dream, that it was still night, and the sun wasn't shining on the corpse of people like nothing had happen. Why it wasn't raining, so he hadn't to cry alone, in that damned square? He gave up, and simply sat down, crying. Terra looked him with hate, and said:  
  
"So, here's the famous strength of Teen Titans, the invincible team... But now that you're alone, you cry, little child? What's up? You can't stay alone? I passed all my life being alone, and I grow up very well, don't you think?"  
  
Beast Boy wasn't listening; deep inside, he was trying to find the strength to stand up and make her pay for all the pain she had caused to him, to Raven, to Paul, and to all the innocent people. But it needed too much strength, and his legs weren't in the mood to help him. He cried more loudly, hoping to find some strength in the desperation, but it was all futile. Terra laughed again, and picked up a rock:  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore, I'll send you where there isn't any sufferance... or life!"  
  
and she threw thee rock. Beast Boy didn't know what he was doing, he just did it: he stood up without hesitation, morphed in a mosquito and dodged the rock. Terra looked him, and threw another rock, but he was too small, and avoided them easily. He forgot all the pain he had suffered before, now only revenge was in his mind, and he was determined to have it. He flew near Terra and morphed into a gorilla, and started throwing punch everywhere. Terra avoided them, thanks to her reflexes and some rocks which were used like shields, but the last punch hit her in the stomach and she fell on the ground, far some meters from Beast Boy. She stood up, and spitted out some blood.  
  
"That's all you can do?" she said with scorn.  
  
"No, that was just a shot...." Said Beast Boy, emotionlessly.  
  
"I'm glad, cause you're gonna need all your strength, to defeat me!" and the fight started again, with Terra who was throwing everything around, and Beast Boy who were fighting like a mad, ignoring all his wounds, and focusing only on making Terra feeling the same pain he was suffering. Another punch hit Terra, and this time she fell down and had to wait a minute before finding the strength to stood up, and when she got up, she was trembling like a drunk. She was losing, and she knew that another punch and she would have be K.O. or, worst, dead. Suddenly, she saw her safety. She smiled and lifted a rock; Beast Boy morphed again in a mosquito, ready to dodge the attack, and waited Terra's move. She threw the rock, and Beast Boy, full of surprise, noticed that it wasn't coming towards him, but towards Raven, who was still unconscious on the ground, near Paul's corpse. Beast Boy didn't know what he was doing, he just did it: he morphed in a gorilla and ran with all his strength towards Raven, and punched away the rock, sending it back to Terra. She was distract and noticed too late the rock. She shouted an unarticulated cry and tried to dodge the rock, but it was too late: it crashed right in front of her, exploding in a thousand of small debris. Terra remained buried under the debris, and only an hand was visible. Beast Boy went down on his knees and started crying: he still loved her, after all. And now, everyone was gone: Raven was on the ground, half alive, and Paul was dead, forever, like Terra. An hour before they were chatting happily, worthless, and now they were there, killing themselves and dying, for what? For some stupid reasons, for a little bit of power, for the same, old story. And love, the only escape, revealed himself like a traitor with the name of Terra, and nothing was left, only death and debris. Beast Boy started crying. When the police finally arrived, Beast Boy was still crying, keeping Terra's hand, and Raven was still unconscious on the ground, near Paul. 


	13. After the storm

Another chap is up... sorry if it took so much to be write, but I needed to reflect upon the plot... Anyway, I wanted to say few words to my reviewers:  
  
To Raven A. Star: hey! Thanks for the time you spent with me in chat! Hope we meet soon there again.... Je regrette pour ta chatte... Si tu veux parler, je suis ici...   
  
To Ravenn03: If you say so... But why, if you dislike me so much, you put my story and my user ID between your favourites one?  
  
Taken from "The Jump City Voice" of 6-21-20XX:  
  
Disaster in square! 5 people murdered by Teen Titans members!  
  
Yesterday, at 5 o'clock pm, a terrible earthquake struck our loved city: after several hours of investigation, the police has discovered that the origin of everything was a member of Teen Titans, Terra. In the crime scene there were also two others Titans, Raven Roth and the one called "Beast Boy", but the police hasn't revealed his real name yet. Raven has been found near a corpse, and investigators think that she may had had a role in this tragedy. Beast Boy was found near a pile of debris, keeping the hand of the last Titan, Terra, who has died tonight in the city hospital because her wounds. Raven and Beast Boy were taken to the hospital for some exams, but they'll be transferred in the city jail, accused of having an active role in the murdering of the 5 people.  
  
Robin threw away the journal and started staring at the blank wall. His thoughts ran like mad bugs in his head, and he was unable to link them in a concrete thought. He didn't know that. All he knew was that yesterday Raven, Beast Boy and Terra went out together for a walk and for talking together and never returned. Their communicators were off, and the remaining titans have looked for them all day long. No one bothered to inform them about what happened to their friend, nor about the disaster in the square. That was very strange... Why the alarms of the Titans Tower hadn't ring? And why, all of a sudden, Terra and the others were accused of five murders? Were they really guilty? The noise of the telephone ring tore him away from his thoughts. Robin answered, without caring to listen the words which came out from the telephone hornet. He barely recognised an unknown feminine voice: when he finally got his attention on the call, the only words he could understand were "Please wait a second". Robin was tempted to close the call and don't care anymore about nobody, but a the angry voice of a men came out from the hornet.  
  
"What the hell happened?" shouted the voice, more angry than ever. It took some seconds to Robin for recognising the voice: it was the major again. Robin took a deep breath and answered, ironically:  
  
"Well, good morning to you also!"  
  
"There's no time for jokes, kid... I've got five people murdered by one of your team mate, and other two of them in a prison, accused of the same crime.... The citizens want to know, and I have to give them some answers, or I won't be elected again..."  
  
Robin anger started growing, like during their last conversation:  
  
"Sir, I'm really sorry for the people, but we have saved this city so much times that I forgot it, and now I really don't know what to say... We trusted Terra, and Raven and Beast Boy are two of my best friends... I believe in their innocence like in mine..."  
  
"Don't talk too soon... The police has an investigation open on all of you... A lot of people believe that more than one titan is involved in this story... And if I found even the smallest clue that this is true, I promise I'll kick your asses out of my city!"  
  
"What...." The conversation was ended, only the monotone signal of the phone answered him.  
  
Raven got up in strange place. It was something like an hospital, she could feel it from all the sufferance which was filling the air of her room. But she was alone there, and there weren't any additional bed. It was obvious that the room was only for her. She took a better look around and saw the door. It was closed, she was sure, and behind the glass of the window she could see a policeman, who was giving her his shoulders. Raven quickly added the element all together with the facts of the afternoon (but what time was now? She asked to herself, because there were no clocks in the room), and had the answer. For some strange reason she was in arrested. But where are Beast Boy and... Her mind refused to pronounce that name. Paul. She knew who she wanted to say, but she couldn't: Paul was only a blurred stain in her mind. She started crying, but softly, to avoid the complete destruction of the hospital by her freed and uncontrollable powers.  
  
Beast Boy slowly got up, but refused to open his eyes. As soon his mind had a clear thought, it was about Terra. The pain in his body and in his mind was too strong to think about anything. He just put his knees near his chest and started crying. She was dead and it was all his fault.  
  
Terra was in a strange place: it was dark and cold, and she felt like she was swimming through the mud. Her limbs moved slower, with a strange lateness, and she was feeling pain in her eyes, like if it was the first time she used them. Or like if she needed to cry, but she couldn't.  
  
In a dark place, Slade smiled; everything was going like he had plan. Another week and no one would have remembered the five overconfident kids. 


	14. Welcome to the real world

I just wanted to thank Yoor Ass, because hearing that you suck just because you wrote something different from what the other thinks, it's always beautiful. Thanks!  
  
"Robin..."  
  
Starfire's voice was full of desperation and anxiety, but also contained all the trust she had in him: she was still hoping that Robin, with a touch of his magic Tae-Bo staff could fix everything. Robin looked at her and asked himself how he could say to that poor heart what happened, how he could say her that one of her friends was now in a cold cell of the obituary, while other two of her most loved friends were in jail accused of the murdering of five people? Robin just stared at the wall, hoping that Starfire would have found an answer by herself.  
  
"Star..."  
  
This one was Cyborg, the last titan in the tower. He already knew something, heard from some little computer installed somewhere in his body.  
  
"Cyborg... Where are our friend? They haven't came back yesterday... I'm so worried for them... you know what's happened?"  
  
"Star... yes, I know but I wish to not know anything..."  
  
"So tell me! Where are they? Why you keep this silence with me?"  
  
"Starfire... they're in the hospital now... but we can't go there because... because..."  
  
"They're accused of the killing of five people... And Terra is died..." said Robin, surprised by his coldness. Starfire just looked him and took her head between her hands and closed her ears, like if she ignored the information, the world would have restarted like yesterday. Robin and Cyborg look to each other but did nothing, because they knew that she needed some time for win the pain inside her head. Robin decided to shake off from his shoulder the burden of the conversation with the major and said:  
  
"Today the major has called... he said that the police is doing an investigation upon us all, and I think that he wants us out of his city..."  
  
"What?" shouted Starfire "we saved this city so many times and now we're thrown away like broken toys? Are you kidding?"  
  
"I wish I could, Star, I really wish it..."  
  
Days passed and Raven and Beast Boy started to nurse back to health in the hospital. However, the Titans couldn't meet their wounded friends, because police thought that they may have planned an escape plan together; so the few news about the two imprisoned titans were the only ones that Robin found in Internet or in newspapers. The public opinion had now no doubt about the guiltiness of the two Titans, and there has been several manifestation of people exalting the Titans leaving from the town. All of a sudden, the protector of the city were the great menace of ever, and for a short time, some folk in TV advanced the proposal of offering clemency to Slade in exchange of the total destruction of the Teen Titans. The proposal died immediately; but not in all the minds. Finally, arrived the moment of the departure of Raven and Beast Boy from the hospital. They were escorted by a hundred of cops, the whole Jump City department, but they were there more to protect the titans from the rage of the crow, than to avoid their escape. Also because the two titans were two ghost of their precedent aspect; Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were outside the hospital, hoping to exchange few words with their friends, but what they saw frozen the blood in their veins: Raven was paler than usual, and her blue eyes just stared in a far point, without really seeing anything. Beast Boy seemed to have lost all he had inside of him: he had opened his heart to a girl and she had betrayed him, and she had also tried to kill him. And he had killed her. He had killed the girl he loved. They didn't even notice their friends, who were shouting and trying to reach them; Raven and Beast Boy just entered in the police car and disappeared between the insults of the crowd. The three titans were now destroyed deep down in their soul. Their friends were suffering and they could do nothing for them, just look. Robin hated feeling powerless, he wanted to made a plan, he wanted to free the titans and then, with them, find a way to prove their innocence. Starfire, like if she was reading his plans in his mind, put an hand around Robin's wrist, to attract his attention, and then shook sadly her red head.  
  
"This time we have to handle this thing alone." Said Starfire, with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You're right... we can prove their innocence, I believe in them... Titans! Go!"  
  
Robin's shout attracted the attention of the crowd around them, that had barely seen them before.  
  
"Where? To a new massacre?" asked ironically an unknown voice from the secure shelter of the crowd. Robin ignored the voice, like the others, but deep inside he felt sadness, for what they have became in the mind of the people. They slowed moved back to the titans tower, when a rock hit the head of Cyborg. He turned, shouting, and ready to face every enemy in front of him, with his blaster cannon, but all he saw was a crowd, and every person had a stone in the hand.  
  
"Go away from this town, scum!" said someone, and the rocks started flying. Cyborg succeed in destroying most of the rocks with his cannon, and Robin and Starfire helped him, but a last rock hit Starfire in her forehead. She faint to the ground, and remained there. Robin immediately checked her wrist, and found with relief that she was still alive. But Cyborg's rage growth and he pointed his cannon towards the crowd, and he was about to shoot when a staff moved his arm, and the shoot hit nothing but air. Cyborg turned his head and saw Robin, who was helping Starfire to stood up. The look of the leader and the metal man met, and Robin shook his head. And for the time, Cyborg saw a tear running down Robin's face and falling on the ground. Then Robin said, in a voice full of sadness:  
  
"Don't care about them... Let's go back home.. And let's try to not become what they think we are."  
  
And they walked slowly back to the titans tower, carrying Starfire, who was still unconscious. 


	15. The ballad of hanged men

Taken from the "Jump City Journal" of 6 – 30 – 20XX  
  
**Teen Titan escaped! **

For the fourth time in this month, a villain had escaped from the "maximum security city jail for supervillains": the name of the fugitive had been revealed few hours ago: Raven Roth had escaped from the prison apparently all alone, without the help of her friends, "The Titans". The police is searching for her in the entire town and in the woods near our town, cutting all the way of escape. The teen titans had been interrogated for three hours, but nothing emerged from the interrogatory; it seems that at the hour of the escape they were all asleep and for now, the investigators had left them out of the list of suspects. While trying to discover how Roth had escaped, the policemen discovered that another "guest" had left the jail, but in another way: "Beast Boy" (real name unknown) had hanged himself in his prison, at the same time of Roth's escape, so said the coroner. The two young ex-heroes were accused of murdering five people two weeks ago, and they were in prison, waiting for the process. The major had been criticised for the security of the jail and for allowing the teen titans to live in the town. In the last hours, several citizens had founded associations for asking the expulsion of the "Teen Titans", fearing for their life. The major...  
  
Robin tore apart the newspaper and throw it on the wall. Beast boy was dead, Raven was who knows where, and the teen titans were dying. He had failed, not only as leader, but also as friend: Beast Boy needed help, he was destruct in his soul by Terra's betrayal and he left him for dead in a prison, and now he was really dead. He had died alone, surrounded by the darkness of an unknown place, followed by the shadows of the past. The other titans were hanging around the hall like zombies, too shocked by Beast Boy's suicide to do something. It was like living in a nightmare: since the beginning of the day they had already received a hundred phone calls, all of people who invited them to leave the town, and the kindest word is those phrases was "freak scum". Now the telephone was laying, disconnected, in a corner of the room.  
  
"He's died. He'll never come back." Starfire's voice was deep and full of sadness: as soon as her word were freed from the prison of mind, the titans realized the truth: until that moment, Beast Boy's death was only ink and paper on a newspaper. He was gone forever, and they hadn't had the chance to say him goodbye for the last time. He was dead, his life interrupted, only the memories of him were living with them, for a short time, then he would have been forgotten by the world, like a tear in a sunny day.  
  
"We'll have a lot of time to cry for him, but now we have another friend in danger, and we can help her... We have to find Raven before the police..."  
  
Robin's words sounded hard and emotionless, but he was right. Slowly, the titans collected their last strength, the strength of desperation. Raven was somewhere out there, and they had to find her.


	16. The ballad of Beast Boy

It was dark. And cold. Raven had always loved the night; but that one was different: that night was cruel, it wasn't like a mother embracing sweetly her sons, it was like a predator hid in the night, waiting for some fresh meat. Raven stopped her runaway for a second and started to think: where she could go now? Back to the titans tower? Back to the prison? Or she could have escaped forever like Beast Boy, a rope around his neck and nothing more? She remembered with pain his last moments of life. She had the power of teleporting since she was born, but she hadn't used it so often because she knew it was dangerous. She started thinking about Beast Boy and the a moment later she was in the same cell where he was. He was standing up on his bed, his hands were doing something in roof of the cell. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Raven. She looked at him and whispered:  
  
"Beast Boy!"  
  
he looked around, confused, then saw her team mate standing in a corner of the cell. He looked her like a ghost and said:  
  
"Who art thou, ghost or living? And why you bother me now?"  
  
"Beast Boy, it's me! We haven't much time, we must hurry up! Come on, take my hand, we must escape from here!"  
  
"And then? We'll hide forever, deceitful ghost? No, you're not the Raven I know, and I'm not the Beast boy you know. We died there, in that square, weeks ago. We're still alive for a strange joke of destiny. But I refuse to live like a ghost, it's better be a full ghost than live like one of them inside a world of living. Please, my fellow, tell Raven that I loved her, not Terra. I was just trying to heal my wounds, I never thought that Raven couldn't love me... And when I discovered that she was dating with another guy... I just fell down on my knees waiting for you, but Terra came instead, and I took a girl for another. It was wrong, and now I can clearly see it, but it's too late. Goodbye, ghost, maybe you can accept this life, I can't." and he started singing an old song, in a sad voice:  
  
In the dark Miché Left knowing that  
  
He couldn't never say to you that he had killed  
  
Because he loved you I know that Miché have wanted to die because  
  
He wanted to keep the remembrance of the deep love he had for you.  
  
Raven was immobile. Something was holding her: she clearly saw Beast Boy putting his head in the tie of the rope and jumping down. Only in that moment the force that was holding her left her free and she run towards Beast Boy and tried to help him, but it was already too late. He was dead, his tongue out of the mouth, his hearth stopped forever.  
  
Dark. Other darkness. Raven lived for all her life in the darkness, but now she was afraid of them: every time she closed her eyes she saw Beast Boy, hanging down from the ceiling. She was alone now. She started running like if she had all the hounds and demons of hell behind her. She was outside the prison, she was free, or, at least it was what she was thinking. She didn't want to face the truth: for the first time in her life, she was hiding from her thoughts. All of a sudden, she stumbled, and fell down with the face in the mud. Her thoughts took the chance and assaulted her: Beast Boy's dead; it's all your fault, they were shouting. She tried to drive away he thoughts, but it was impossible: they flowed slowly in her head, accusing her. Slowly, one of them grew like a cancer, and shouted: "He was right! You are nothing more than a ghost, in a land of living. You should die here, you know where's your place!". She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to drive away the thought, and suddenly she saw Paul. He was standing in front of her, smiling, with his sad look. He hugged her and talked sweetly:  
  
"why are you crying? You're not alone in the world, I'll be with you forever, in your heart. Beast Boy is here with me, and you know? He's so nice... we'll have a great time together, but it's your moment now. You have to live, please. I ask you this kindness: live for me. Now I have to go, and you too should. Your friends are waiting you. Bye!".  
  
Ok, I know that it's quite a cliché, but it wrote it by itself.... I think that I'll write two chapter and then the story will be finished..., fiu... it's one of the longest I've ever wrote... hey! I got a hundred of reviews! Thanks everybody! Ah, the song is by De André, one of my favorite singer... if you want the complete text, just email me. Bye 


	17. Here we are, stop by this river

They stole my bicycle! Eternal damnation on the thief! Aaaargh! I had it since 2000 and she was with me every morning during the boring trip to school... sniff.... Sorry if it took so much to update, but I had to fight with my slight depression and my writer's block... I got a new website... ... please take a look.  
  
"We have found her! It's here! Hurry up!"  
  
The voices tore the darkness in Raven's mind. They have found her. But who was "they"? The voices were similar to the ones once listened in a summer days, when Beast Boy was still alive, Paul was about to meet her and was living happily his own life and she wasn't a ghost yet. Now everything had faded at the velocity of light, and she had missed the train, they had left her behind. Arms lifted her from the ground and make her standing up. She was too weak, and if it wasn't for the mysterious helper, she would have still lay on the ground. She was still blind, and she couldn't see nothing, only the voices around her. They started moving towards a place Raven wouldn't have liked surely, then she fainted again.  
  
When she woke up, she was still in the darkness, but this time there wasn't the hard ground under her, but a bed. She got up and started to search around the room for something familiar. She waited for a while, just the time to allow her eyes to get used to the darkness of the room; then she started her to take a look around. There was a desk in the corner, covered by sheets; slowly, memories flowed her and she remembered. That one used to be her room, once. She was back home, finally. Their friends had found and saved her. But she was still a fugitive, escaped from the prison, one of the villains they used to fight. She took out her courage and got up from the bed. She moved few paces, and when she was sure that her legs were strong enough to walk, she exited silently from her room. It was too dangerous to stay there: the titans weren't much liked in the past days, and the discover that one dangerous fugitive was hid in their house would have be the final shot. she walked slowly the old way toward the roof, thinking of a place where she could have hid safely. When she finally reached the door of the roof, she heard a voice calling her:  
  
"Already leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
Raven turned and saw Starfire's face, half hid in the dark. They remained silence for sometimes, then Raven spoke:  
  
"It's not safe for you keep me here... They'll look after me, you know... And if they find me here..."  
  
"What? You aren't going anywhere. We are your friends and now you need us. You stay here, no matter what."  
  
Starfire's face was serious, so serious that quite hurt Raven. Starfire was suffering and she was truly worried for her. Raven sighed and moved towards Starfire:  
  
"Ok, I'll stay for a while, but if there's trouble, don't do stupid things, please"  
  
"I promise" said Starfire, finally smiling with some sadness in her smile.  
  
Days passed and time healed partially Raven's wound, but left a permanent scar in her heart: two people she loved most were gone, and she was still a dangerous wanted. Things had changed also for the other titans: now that they had been accused of homicide, it seemed that nobody wanted them anymore. The main alarm in the tower, the one which used to alert about crimes all around the town, had remained silent for weeks; and the titans were always in the tower, closed in their grief. They were now considered dangerous, and several people (the same people that they had saved many times) started to asking for more security about the "Teen Titans Problem", referring to the titles of the newspapers. It was election time, and the major needed the approbation of the crowds, and so, one day, the telephone in the Titan's Tower rang. Robin took up the cornet and said:  
  
"Hello, Teen Titans here, how may I help you?" hoping for some good news: new Slade's attack somewhere, a new villain in the town, even a small burglary...  
  
He remained silent for several minutes, while the voice on the other cornet was speaking loudly and hastily. The other titans tried to understand something, but they were too far to catch a word. Finally Robin hooked down the cornet and looked the Titans. Raven exchanged the look and nodded like if she already knew what he was about to say:  
  
"He was the major..." said Robin in a low voice, and then stopped.  
  
"Yes, and what he wanted?" asked Cyborg, worried.  
  
"He wants us to leave the town, isn't it?" Raven completed Robin's phrase.  
  
"Yes". 


	18. Sic transit gloria mundi

Taken from Starfire's diary:  
  
Gotham City, 7- 4 – 20XX  
  
Dear Diary, We're here, in Bruce Wayne's mansion, waiting for something that probably will never come. We left Jump City four days ago, but I still can't believe that we did it. We left. No more teen titans, just four scared teenager without a place to live. We have already faced the menace of the total annihilation of our friendship, but the perpetrator were always villains, gifted by powers similar to ours; now we have to face the rage of the common people, the hardest menace we've ever faced. Time will heal our hurts, but rage last forever, I'm sure of it. I've already tested this sentence in my home planet, and here things aren't much different. Maybe it'd be better for us to find another city and see if they need some help... I hate staying all day long without nothing to do. The others think that it's still not safe to go outside... The people around here don't know that we're are, because, otherwise, we'd have to go away another time.... My friends are changed a lot in the last period: Cyborg is always playing videogames, but it's clearly that without Beast Boy they're boring. He usually plays them for half an hour before becoming depressed and irritated. He still blame himself for Beast Boy's death. Like Robin. He changed the most: he was the "leader", he was we trusted most, and he felt like he betrayed us, because he had been unable to protect us. I don't blame nor him nor Cyborg. This thing just happened, and we can't do nothing. We can only help the survivors and the memory of the deaths: Paul and Beast Boy. And Terra. We all believed that she was our friends, and she backstabbed us. But she was an innocent victim like us, in the end. Raven is the only survivor of this story, even if something of her died with Paul and B.B. She hasn't changed much, she's only more reserved than usual. I think that since we moved here, we hardly exchanged three words, and two of them were "hello". I want to help her, but she'd built around her a wall which is too high for me. I hope that one day she'll open a little window in it, so I can fly in there and help her to destroy it.  
  
"Starfire..."  
  
"Yes, Robin? Enter, the door is open". Starfire closed her diary and watched the boy wonder entering in her new room in Bruce's mansion.  
  
"Hey, Star, I've got something to show you, the others are already downstairs..."  
  
"Ok, let's see..." said she, following his paces out the room, and downstairs, in the secret refuge of Batman. In the middle of the room there was a huge television screen. The face of Slade was lightening all the area. The others were standing in front of it, looking emotionlessly.  
  
"It's a recorded message. Let's play it" said Robin, and a dark shadow passed on his face.  
  
"Hello titans... I have a little surprise for you..."  
  
from the darkness behind Slade, Terra emerged. She had a broken leg and a long scar on the right side of her face.  
  
"She's not dead, as you can see... But I'm sorry that you little Beast Boy is... But I'm not here to waste time chatting. Now that you're history, here in Jump City, I was about to conquer it, if you don't mind... I'm going to smash all the people that hated you and made you go away. That's all. They're gonna pay, you'll just have to sit down and enjoy the show. Bye Titans!"  
  
The screen went black. The message was finished. The communicator on the belt of Robin started to ring. Raven looked at it emotionlessly and said: "it's the major that asks for our help". They already knew it. Now they had to choose: stay or go.  
  
"What about now, Titans?" said Robin, in a doubtful voice.  
  
THE END  
  
This chapter sucks. 


End file.
